User blog:Scylarmcguiire/Hades - Season 3
Season 3: 12 episodes 3.1 - 10/17/13 Ride or DIE IMDB: 8.9 Sean returns home the next day, and Mary freaks out because he's been gone for a day. He finally finds out about Caleb being a father now, and that Caleb is about to leave for boarding school. Sean and Mary get into such a big fight, Sean accidentally slips about him not having the gene for cancer. Now, Mary knows the truth that she really has the gene. So she decides to get tested, and she does have the gene. Caleb has left for boarding school, and he says goodbye to Hannah and their son. Jenna finds the heroin that Alex never sold, that she was supposed to and Jenna decides to stop being her business partner. Because Jenna doesn't have a business partner, she asks Glades to be partners with her again but Glades turns her down. Now the three are doing business alone. When Mary finds out she has the gene, she skips town and keeps driving to nowhere. She's been driving for a few straight days and Sean is getting worried that he can't reach Mary. At the end of the episode, Jenna borrows heroin from Glades without telling her and sells it. 3.2 - 10/24/13 Shrink IMDB: 8.4 Mary arrives in a town called McLean County, which is almost a ghost town. Mary goes into a unique thrift store and notices something very weird in this town. Mary meets Johnnie, a cowboy like guy who seems to flirt with Mary. Lisa told a coworker about sleeping with Sean, and it's starting to go around the school. Glades starts to catch on to Jenna when she realizes how much heroin has been missing. Caleb is away to boarding school, and Sean is starting to miss him. Jenna has been at Jacob’s lately, and she is pressured into smoking heroin again. Alex is forced to talk to a counselor after getting into a fight with another girl. Glades has the surgery, and while she is in surgery Alex is in a solo business trip that Glades was suppose to go to but can't because of her surgery. At the end of the episode, Mary is almost raped by Johnnie but she gets away and starts driving towards home. (Although credited, Caleb does not appear in this episode because he is away at boarding school) 3.3 - 10/31/13 Quickie IMDB: 8.9 Phil is back in town, and his bowels are infected since he had the surgery. Phil is starting to turn yellow-purplish and his stomach is all black and blue. Phil hasn't been checked out or went to the hospital because he doesn't have any money to pay for it and he's still trying to find a way to pay for his last surgery. After being gone for a week, Mary returns home with a secret. (When Mary was down in the town; she saw Brionna, who was the girl that received Margarette’s heart after she died) While Mary and Sean get stuck at the hospital with Phil, they have Jenna and Glades stay the night at the house alone. Glades sweet talks Jenna into letting a ‘few’ people over. The party eventually gets out of hand when Kin storms through the door with a gun, ready to shirt. While the gun was shot, Jenna was upstairs having sex with Jacob for the first time. (Jenna was a virgin; and so is Glades) Kin is after Jenna because she owes him money, and he decides to steal from the Summer’s house. Everyone at the party witnesses what happened, and leave immediately before police come. At the end of the episode, Mary returns home to see her entire property ruined. (Although credited, Caleb does not appear in this episode because he is away at boarding school) 3.4 - 11/07/13 Fear IMDB: 8.9 Kin has been picked up by the authorities for using an illegal gun and firing it. The police also question Jenna and Glades because of the underage drinking going on at the party. Jenna takes all of the blame so Glades wouldn't have to be sent back to Greece. Because of Jenna’s actions, she is under house arrest for 30 days. Mary and Sean are disappointed in both of the girls, and completely ignores them. Sean and Mary are already going through a lot because their marriage is starting to end, and Jenna worries for her life about her parents getting a divorce. Glades visits Kin in prison, to tell him off about what he did at the party. When Glades is at school, everyone is talking about them selling/doing heroin at the Summer’s house and this makes the principal call Child Protective Services on the Summer’s family. Alex fears that her abusive father is catching on to her heroin habits, and she decides to help him more so he doesn't get suspicious. Glades hears about Jacob running his mouth about having sex with Jenna, so she freaks out and almost gets suspended. At the end of the episode, a social worker goes to Summer’s house to see if anything illegal is going on, and Sean's good reputation is on thin ice. (Although credited, Caleb does not appear in this episode because he is away at boarding school) 3.5 - 11/14/13 Bargaining IMDB: 8.7 Caleb runs into a bad group of young men while he is visiting another one of his friends room, and he almost gets stabbed. (The other boy was hiding a knife in his pocket) Caleb calls his parents, and cries to make it to where he comes home, but they can't do anything especially with all the stress they are dealing with. Lisa confronts Sean, as if they are in a relationship, about the heroin gossip going around and Sean freaks out because she acts as if it's her business. Sean gets in trouble by the superintendent about his behavior, and is given a warning. Jenna and Glades team up and have a business discussion on if they should pay for Phil’s surgery’s and Glades isn't for the idea as much as Jenna is. Phil finds out that unless they have surgery on him again, Phil will only survive for another 3 weeks. Mary is starting to have sleep deprivation, and is wearing more makeup under her eyes to hide the bags under them. At the end of the episode, Caleb gets beat up by another kid his age and Caleb gets into trouble for it, even though he didn't do anything. 3.6 - 11/21/13 Shady IMDB: 9.8 Caleb decides to take things into his own hands when the boys won't leave him alone, and he gets into a big fist fight and he has to be restrained. Jenna is feeling a lot of pressure because she can't help her Uncle Phil, and she threatens Glades because Glades won't let her spend the money. Glades and Jenna are now arguing because of the situation. Alex invites herself to the Summer’s house because of an emergency, she is in trouble with Bling, a former gang member who's been following Alex and she thinks that she's going to get robbed. Glades and the rest of the girls have a ‘sleepover’ more like a little party that smokes weed together. The girls almost get caught smoking weed by Sean when he returns home. (Sean was out all afternoon drinking) Mary decides to visit the old lake where she married Sean, and she's beginning to realize that her marriage is ending. When Mary returns home, and notices Sean drunk, she kindly asks for a divorce. Sean is shocked and hurt because Mary might leave him. At the end of the episode, the girls go to the shack in the woods, where the heroin is and they realize all of it has been taken. (The girls are missing about 15 ounces of heroin) Also, Jenna forgets she's on house arrest, and she has to run home before the police are on their way. (This episode is one of the highest rated episodes of the series) 3.7 - 05/29/14 Hooked IMDB: 9.5 It's 4 weeks later, and Jenna can finally leave the house. Meanwhile, Alex and Glades are on the run from Bling and have been for a few days now. They've both been reported missing, and Jenna is the only one who knows where they are. When Mary suspects that Jenna knows something, she asks the cops to question her. Glades and Alex are out of state, and Bling is still following them. Bling also has a crew with him, so basically Glades and Alex are hiding out until it's safe again. Sean and Mary have decided to give their marriage one more try, but Mary is still miserable. Half way through the episode, Sean receives a call from the hospital, Phil didn't make it and has died. Mary and Sean take Caleb home for the day to say goodbye to Phil, who is on life support. Later on in the evening, Sean brings Caleb back they have a ‘bonding time’. Everyone in the family is stressed about Glades missing and try to cope with it. At the end of the episode, it's the next morning and Caleb receives a surprise visitor; Hannah and the baby show up at the boarding school to visit Caleb and she notices all the black and blue marks on him. (While Caleb was with Sean; he hid all of his bruises with makeup that he had to steal) 3.8 - 06/05/14 Thrill Joy IMDB: 9.2 Glades and Alex are staying at Alex’s aunt's house, Regina. Glades is very uncomfortable at Regina’s because there is mold everywhere and rodents. When Regina finds out that Alex and Glades have heroin, she takes their whole entire stash. Alex and Glades leave after getting robbed by Regina, and Alex is furious. Because Alex was so angry, she sets the back of Regina’s house on fire. Later causing a HUGE house fire and Alex hears about it on the news in the closest hotel. Hannah visits the Summer’s while they are in an argument and tells them about Caleb’s bruises and that he should be removed from their immediately. Sean rushes onto the phone, and the boarding school lies about him having marks. (Although he is mentioned and credited, Caleb does not appear in this episode because he is away at boarding school) Sean starts noticing that Mary is miserable, and he tries planning a trip to Puerto Rico for the summer, but Mary doesn't want to go anywhere with him. At the end of the episode, Glades and Alex get locked out of their hotel room when they leave for a little bit and Alex gets nervous because the police show up. (The police go to the hotel but not for Alex and Glades) 3.9 - 06/12/14 Wild IMDB: 9.6 All the heroin was stolen and ruined in the fire, and now they only have 2 grams left. Glades and Alex are having a hard time selling the heroin in a new place because they are not use to the surroundings, and they need to pay for the hotel. Glades leaves Alex at the hotel, so she can go and try to sell the heroin and she spots a similar face: Bling is down in one of the alleys. Jenna has been contacting Glades; and Mary finds out and demands Jenna to tell her where they are. Lisa confronts Sean at work because he put in a letter of recommendation to the superintendent about letting Lisa go, and Lisa becomes furious. Hannah visits Caleb one last time, because Hannah has to stop visiting him because her father found out. Glades almost gets killed by Bling when he puts a gun to her head in the alley. Out of anger, Lisa goes to the Summer’s house and tells Mary about her affair with Sean. When Mary finds out, she kicks Lisa out immediately and starts packing her bags. At the end of the episode, Mary leaves her home and Caleb receives news that he is leaving the boarding school in 3 weeks. (Caleb's last appearance until the Season 3 Finale) 3.10 - 06/19/14 Leftovers IMDB: 8.8 Alex and Glades are now on the road, and Glades did eventually get money so she could pay for the hotel. Hannah shows up at the Summer’ house, where their is only Sean and Jenna their and she asks to stay. (Hannah goes to their house all upset because of a fight with her dad) Sean eventually agrees, and he gets to spend time with his grandchild. Mary has been staying, at her sister's house, Claire is Mary’s younger sister. Mary and Claire had a falling-out but have been getting along much better now. Glades and Alex get pulled over and they have half a gram of heroin in their pockets, and Alex is sketching out. Jenna decides to take anxiety medicine to help her calm down about the global regents she has to take. Sean catches Jenna on the phone with Glades and freaks out because she's known where she’s been. While Hannah is frustrated and holding the baby, she accidentally drops the baby and Sean is doubting Hannah’s ability to be a good mother. At the end of the episode, Bling finds Alex and wants to kill her; and is offering to let Glades go. (The episode ends in a cliffhanger when Bling points the gun to Alex) Although credited and mentioned, Caleb does not appear in this episode because he is away at boarding school. 3.11 - 06/26/14 BLING IMDB: 9.7 It's the final showdown between Bling and the girls, Bling has taken Alex with her leaving Glades by herself. Glades steals someone's vehicle and follows Bling by tracking down Alex’s phone. She follows them back home, when Mary notices Glades driving in a vehicle and makes her pull over. Because Glades was in such a rush to get Alex back, she pushes Mary away, leaving Mary furious. Jenna receives the regents score: and she got a 73. Jenna is nervous that Sean will ground her because of the grade but lately Sean hasn't been caring about anything lately, and Jenna gets away with it. Sean finds out that Lisa has quit being the secretary, and the new lady is Quinn. Sean has a talk with the superintendent and he is laid off because he had an affair with a co-worker. Bling finally stops the vehicle, and Glades tries to find a way to sneak around to get Alex. Glades becomes so nervous because they all have weapons, so she calls the police because Alex was kidnapped. Bling is arrested, and Alex is saved. Mary and Claire get into an argument because Claire is being judgemental towards Mary’s children. At the end of the episode, Sean gets drunk and tries crashing the vehicle. (The episode ends in a cliffhanger when Sean falls asleep behind the wheel because he let his emotions get the best of him) 3.12 - 07/03/14 Home IMDB: 9.2 Mary decides to leave Claire’s because her younger sister is a bitch, and right when she was walking out the door she gets a call that her husband has been arrested. The police pulled Sean over before he could get into a car accident, and Mary only agrees to bail him out if he lets her have the house because she's demanding a divorce. Sean agrees to do so, and once he's bailed out he goes to Phil’s old house and thinks about moving their. Lisa is the secretary at Sean’s work again. Mary and Jenna leave town to go get Caleb from boarding school, because today was his last day. When they go to pick up Caleb, Mary finally sees all of Caleb’s bruises and threatens to sue the school for letting people do that to her son. Alex and Glades are staying by the police station, because they are both nervous to return to their homes. Alex decides to go home before Glades, and Alex’s father beats her for running away and for once Alex finally fights back and accidentally punches her father too hard and he is unconscious and isn't breathing. Mary, Jenna, and Caleb all return home and Mary tells the kids some news: her and Sean are getting a divorce. Jenna and Caleb are both upset their parents are getting a divorce. At the end of the episode, Glades finally returns home and a caseworker is at the house and questions Glades about why she left and the caseworker tells Glades that she is leaving back to Greece in 3 days. (The Season 3 Finale was a course of over 2 days, and was a 2-hour special) Category:Blog posts